


Showdown

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to a 2010 VinList Picture Prompt Challenge and Finish the Story Challenge.The first paragraph was written by TeriH.





	Showdown

_The day had dawned cool and crisp as a cold wind blew down from the mountains causing strands of long brown hair to dance in the breeze. Today was the start of a brand new year and Vin had much to be thankful for._

Or, at least, that's how Vin had felt that morning. Now, it was a different story. Instead of relaxing in the cool, fresh air, communing with nature and clearing his mind, he was stuck in town, staring at a showdown between two single-minded, determined men.

Vin sighed with irritation. The confrontation had been going on for what seemed like hours, and showed no signs of ending. The two men had reached the point of speechlessness, using clenched fists, narrowed eyes and deadly glares to communicate. 

And despite Vin's attempts, neither man would look his way, or even acknowledge his presence.

"I'm headin' out," he finally drawled. "You two wanna spend the rest of yer day fussin’ and fightin’, you go 'head. I'm heading out to enjoy th' day."

And with that, he was gone, still shaking his head over the two idiots who’d waste the day arguing over who had the best looking hat.

Besides, he already knew the answer to that question.

He did. 

 

~end~


End file.
